wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Miro Falthex
''Life of Miro Falthex thus far... Honest Beginnings. Miro was born in Westfall about twenty-five summers ago, born into a lower-class farming family. His two brothers and one sister were all older than he, making him the youngest of the Falthex family. His father a hard working middle-aged man, and mother a lovely brown haired woman near the same age as his father. The family was close, and remained in Westfall until Miro's father caught an illness, and passed away not even a month after gaining it when Miro was about seven. The mother broke into depression, and his siblings grew weary as well. The mother tried to get a grip on her family the best she could, but knew they couldn't hold the farm with their oldest son being twelve, so she sold it and took herself and her children to Silverpine forest, and her sister's home just between Lordaeron and Shadow Fang Keep. Her sister helped her raise her children with the help of some locals on a much smaller farm, but just enough to feel like home. Miro grew fast, gaining mucle, and outgrowing all of his siblings once he was about fifteen. If Only it were a Dream. All was well with Miro, until, not long ago, Arthas killed his own father. From there, the Scourge came and began to decimate all the land around Lordaeron. Miro and his family were now faced with two issues, one the Worgen, and two the even worse Scourge. The sisters began to pack their belognings and head to the closest safe haven of South Shore, but were caught by Worgen and slaughtered. Of course, all but Miro and his eldest brother Duarley. They were able to escape by fighting, and running. They held by their family until they were being dragged away dead. Their mother had screamed to run, and so they did, as fast as they could and faster than they ever had until they reached the safety of a Hillsbrad Guard tower at the border. They told the guards of what happend, but they did nothing, fearing for their own lives if they went into the land with all the dangers now covering it. The brothers made it to South Shore, but only to ask for the aid of nearby townsfolk to see if their family remained. All but one were too frightened to join them, and that was Paulson Price. Paulson was no more than eighteen himself, eager for vengence on the creatures in the forest that claimed his and his sister's father. The three scrapped together what little they could with money they had left and made their way to the border, sword in hand. They soon came to the forest, and went in to find their family. They knew there was a camp of the Worgen nearby where they were attacked, and headed there ready for a fight, only to find their worst fears confirmed. Their family lay in pieces around the camp, their mother's head just beside them on the hill they crept on in the dark forest. In anger, the three charged the camp, relentlessly killing every Worgen they could find in the camp until there were no more. Tired, and enraged, the young men set back with all hope lost of their family's survival. Miro and his brother took a boat from South Shore to Menethil Harbor, bidding farewell to their new friend Paulson. ''New Beginning. Upon arriving, they found a mix of Dwarves and Humans, and quickly found jobs as stable boys in the harbor itself. They earned enough for a room at the inn, and food to support them. For Duarley, this was enough. It kept his mind off the horror of what happend to his family, and he was able to rest and eat. However, for Miro, it was not nearly enough. He remembered every day they were in Menethil of what happend, the sight of his family being dragged away, and himself only running. He told his brother his feelings, but he had no idea how to satisfy the rage in Miro that grew day by day. That is, until a boat from the North came to the harbor. The men on board claimed that they were allowing young men and women to head to the North, and fight Arthas. The very man who's Scourge aided in his family's death. Miro at once took travel through the mountains to Ironforge, then heading to Stormwind through the tram, offering farewell to his brother who remained in the Harbor. ''Call to Arms. Miro found a recruiter, and took voyage from Stormwind to Valiance Keep in Northrend with his new title "Private". He was part of a later wave of troops under command of Ryan Scourgebane, who Miro came to quickly trust. His fellow troop pushed the front East all the way to Dragonblight. By this time Miro reached the rank Corporal for his work on the field. In Dragonblight, Miro and the rest of his unit moved to the Wrath Gate, and fell witness to the horrors of Arthas, followed by Bolvar's demise. Most of his troop was wiped from the plague cannons of the Foresaken uprising, and left Miro and what was left of his unit alone. They fought their way to Wintergarde Keep, and were taken in by what was left of the Seventh Legion, who were fighting the scourge freshly dropped from Naxxramas. Miro was field promoted to Sergeant Major, making him the third highest rank of what was left of his unit. They fought to their wits' end until the Scourge were almost completely eradicated from the area. The Seventh Legion's Halford Wyrmbane said he could complete the task at hand from there, and thanked them by giving what was left of the unit gryphon's trained to fly back and forth from Wintergarde to Valiance Keep. Once returned, they had hoped for a happy reunion, or welcoming party, but rather were greeted with an order they be sent home for dishonorable discharge. Miro had learned a lot about loyalty, and trusted his commander fully, taking full blame for what had happened so Scourgebane could remain commanding on the front. For this, some of the officers that were in control of local affairs of Alliance military, gave pity to Miro. While all of his comrades were allowed to either be honorably discharged, or return to the front, Miro was left in Stormwind with the rank Adjutant. ''All but Enjoyed. Miro remained in Stormwind. Reading, writing reports, and being racist to basically every race but Humans and Dwarves, the races we was born around. Even with anger for being forced to stay in Stormwind until further notice, he was normally calm, taking everything in stride. He hoped to get his way back to the front, in the command on Scourgebane or not, to fight Arthas on his own door-step. While in Stormwind, he had come under the influence of the light, now a full-fledged Paladin. However, he still has some hateful tastes, and Warrior-like actions are common for him. He as well came into contact with his old friend Paulson Price who is now a Private in the Alliance, but under watch from Miro and Mellian (Paulson's Sister), for rumored involvement in Scarlet affairs, which Paulson's sister has now taken full responsibility for in the investigation. ''Where we are Now. Miro, after many months seemingly trapped in Stormwind, has been relocated to Valiance Keep recently, under command of General Arlos. Unlike Scourgebane, Miro has little respect for Arlos, and the lingering Draenei, Vurenn. Old habits of his racism die ever slow, but he complains little, as always. He currently distributes orders, and aids in the training of Footman from the surrounding area under the Valiance Expedition, and ''only humans. If he's not training, then he may be around the inn drinking or reading most commonly, if neither he would be in the keep itself doing paperwork. Involvement He is involved with a group of Knights from Lordaeron, and the Alliance military. Strategy Good looking women, and giving him a good book are very weak spots for the man. Quotes "We all die at some point, just gotta' choose how." Trivia He's a sucker for attractive human women, but tries to put some self control up. Hates other races. See also http://echooflordaeron.wowstead.com/ Category:Archived Characters